Near's true story
by silentdeadlyfox
Summary: I originally got a little help from the song "Because of you" by Kelly Clarkson but afterward I just flowed with my mind of what I think should happen okay?


My father. . . A man. . . Who thought power and himself was more important than anyone else. If you must know, he hurt me hard and my mother, before I had to leave for the orphanage because of him. I shall share my story, my name. . . Nate River, all who know of me through and out the orphanage as the most intelligent, I may act as if nothing is wrong. My true story is harder to know than to get out of me.

* * *

_I am Seven today. . . I hope my father and mother will take me somewhere special today!_

I excitedly jumped about in my bed well, sort of jumped. Suddenly, my father- the silver-haired man of slight-tan skin and some-what well built in muscle. . . Barged in my room with. . . A belt? A metal one too. He has this evil smirk on his face as if like those villains off those one cartoons. Why is he in here with those? "Son. . . Today is a special day isn't it?"

"Yes, indeed it is father!"

"Well today is a little bit switched for plans."

"What do you mean? You promised to take me to the Toy store!"

"Was planned but now we changed our minds-"

"NO! DO NOT USE THAT BELT ON OUR SON!"

My loving mother with white long hair to her mid-back section rushed in with slight tears in the corner of her dark navy blue eyes. She was some-what bruised on her arms and pretty much all over. She fought the belt away from the strong man of the household.

"Kinami, give that back or else you will get it again. . .!"

**That is where the whole thing started. . . The man of horror of my memory. I shall go in to the later time of when things altered to worst and more painful.**

* * *

"Daddy! What are you doing! Stop doing this to mommy!"

"What ever little bastard. Ruining the fun you know. . . You are next anyway, come on."

I tried to make my escape to my room but his reach grasped me tight and felt as if he was crushing my chest. I struggled within his grip and squealed for help to hopefully get attention to anyone next door, he sealed my mouth over with a gag, a white cloth that smelled of. . . Something odd but kind of like Semen if I must say. He noticed tears hidden but slapped them out of me and made sure I would make a single whimper, He loved my whimpers, showing him a sign that he was more powerful, more dominant. Next moment was horrible to me, he began to show his monster that resided within him now, he removed my white clothing that had been tattered of former abuse he did, just then something was having been put into me.

"MMMMNN!!!" I screamed muffled, this gag made it hard for my screams of pain and distress to escape, he grinned with pleasure and continued to insert and reject out the large thing into my anus. He loved seeing my tears rush out of my dark-grey eyes.

Next moment which was actually soon to be an hour, had passed and he threw me to my mother, removing our gags of our mouths and all that would reveal other abuses of harassment and such, he just walked to do his own business soon. I clutched to my mother tightly of this as we let out our cries of pain and shared feelings. As this abuse was repeated everyday of our lives, no one found out about it since he had told us the fact he would definitely hurt us far worst than he had been through out lately, if we shared this word to anyone close-by.

* * *

One night, he had my mother upstairs, but I could hear screams of a woman and cries. Then soon leading to stomping of up on the stairs. She made these noises almost every night now, ever since he started this whole abuse thing. If it wasn't abuse, then was it Masochist love?

I quickly ran to my door and before I could lock the knob for safety, he entered my room.

"Hey son, want to know something tonight? I have a special surprise for you!"

He had the smell and look of alcohol upon himself, upon his own being. . . I could sense something had made him more deadlier than before. Next moment was so quick, I wasn't sure if this was anything. . . But he threw my weak and battered-up body to a clear wall with nothing on the walls or to it and repeated this several times until once, I bled out of my mouth completely. He sighed of boredom and left my room, slamming the wooden white door.

I founded a New rule from him now. . . I wasn't sure of the name yet but it rang clear like a bell from a church on Sunday mornings.

* * *

One morning, it came that my abusive father, took off without a warning of goodbye, but I was so beaten that I had a limp going on heavily and it was very noticeable even from a far distance. I was in bed beside my mother, who was also broken in the ribs and all from the current abuse of the night before and last night, I laid beside her, her dark navy blue eyes that were once filled with joy, now filled blankly and uncertain.

"S. . .Son. . . Find a New family please. . . I will die soon."

"M-Mother. . . Don't say such things! You won't die now. . ."

"Nate. . . Just. . . Go."

She stroked my messy white hair- the only attribute of my body that was perfect and sanitary. She gave a weak smile that showed her spirit was to soon move on from this torturous life, She pulled me down slowly to plant a loving motherly kiss upon my pale cheek that was bruised and pulled me close to her own, our warmth mixing together.

"Nate. . . I have one word as a name for you to stick by now. . . It represents that of your personality."

"Wh-What may that be my mother?"

"Your. . . New Name and Alias is now known to be. . . Near."

"What? What does Near have to do with my name?"

"Hon, this term Near means the fact that you stick true to others you love and stay Near them even when they are to die, you end up being loyal to those you love, you stay Near in emotion and heart to them."

"Mother. . ."

Before I could speak else, she had passed off, from her body. This was devastating for me. I had many questions unanswered now and only to wander for a new place.

This was by the time I was definitely homeless and my clothes were all torn and beaten, I found only warmth of a corner on the street of an Orphanage. I needed this warmth since it was heavy winter, snow fell in heavy blankets, I was covered just about some- the box that kept me from being frozen to death had kept me warm enough. One thing I never knew I was capable of but eventually figured was the fact that I could do the hardest problems of arithmetic, Language or Reading and who else knows, for my age was actually college level or over an IQ of 210.

What surprised me next was right as I walked by the orphanage the next morning, I sat where the gate doors met at, and something quite random came to mind of a problem to solve myself. I wrote it in the snow though and saw that from a distance I could read that the problem I solved was having to do with mathematics for much older kids of age and I was only 8 too. Right as the hour passed, some older man than me with darkened hair had saw this and saw the fact I was trembling from the cold, took me inside this warm building with other kids contained in itself.

* * *

I would have gone on with my story you know, but this is where I stop of that story, if you had a hard time getting every detail of my story, I understand, after all, you have never been through the same content either as have I.


End file.
